Regarding refrigerant compressors used in vehicle air conditioners, with the emergence of vehicles like hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, or fuel-cell vehicles in recent years, open compressors that use the engine as a driving source are being replaced by electric compressors containing an electric motor that partially uses power supplied from the battery as a driving source. With regard to such an electric compressor, an integrated-inverter electric compressor in which an inverter is integrally fitted to a compressor housing that contains a compression mechanism and an electric motor is becoming widely used. In such an integrated-inverter electric compressor, the inverter integrally fitted to the compressor housing is electrically connected to the electric motor contained in the compressor housing and to an external power source, such as a battery, via electrical connection terminals.
Patent Document 1 discloses a type in which an inverter is formed by providing a plastic-insert-molded bus-bar integrated plate, power-supply terminals protruding from this bus-bar integrated plate are connected to direct-current power cables, and three-phase alternating-current terminals protruding horizontally from the bus-bar integrated plate are connected to electric-motor terminals. Patent Document 2 discloses a type in which a printed wiring board constituting an inverter and a metallic pin terminal, which is a terminal to be connected to an electric motor via a fast-on terminal, are electrically connected to each other by soldering.
Patent Document 1:
The Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3760877
Patent Document 2:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-2755